


A new home

by ERAC12



Series: An American  in Wakanda (Bucky doesn't count) [8]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awesome Shuri (Marvel), BAMF Shuri (Marvel), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Everett Ross, M/M, Nakia is a good friend and she cares, Not Beta Read, Okoye cares about them, Past Everett Ross/Stephen Strange - Freeform, Past Nakia (Black Panther)/T'Challa, Queen Ramonda is The Queen, Quen Ramonda loves her babies and wants them to be happy, References to Depression, She is not a bad ex-girlfriend, Sibling Bonding, Sorry Not Sorry, Suicide Attempt, Wakandan Siblings, We die as woman, to many tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERAC12/pseuds/ERAC12
Summary: After the last meeting between Stephen Strange and Everett Ross, the blond is at his limit. Luckly, His wakandan friends had a hunch and look for him before he did something they could heal.A lot of Angst., I'm not sorry. I recommend to read "Sorry" before reading this one but you could read it independantly.
Relationships: Everett Ross & Shuri, Everett Ross/T'Challa
Series: An American  in Wakanda (Bucky doesn't count) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800430
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	A new home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bangtan_Benhead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bangtan_Benhead/gifts).



> English is not my mother language, i am practicing it, so, if you see any mistake, let me know. 
> 
> Enjoy the fic!!!
> 
> Warning: Mentioned of Depression and Suicide attempts.

T’Challa was surprised when he called to Everett’s office and his assistant told him the blond wasn’t there and nobody knew where he was. That was unusual, the american man was really compromised with his work in the UN as he wanted to change the world into a better one for the future generations, and they had worked together into the diplomatic relations between Wakanda and the international organizations after the reveal of the reality of the nations. The blond had helped smoothing the negotiations and avoiding tricky deals for the imperialist nations. As they had a meeting programmed, the monarch asked for more information to his assistant but he couldn’t give him it.

So, he hung up and called to his personal number. Immediately, it sent him to voice mail, T’Challa couldn’t avoid feeling anxious. Something had happened, he could tell, but he didn’t know what it was. Obviously, it could be nothing, just his mind made things up. Everett could be in a secret mission or something classified as he was still a CIA agent, even if he was more inclined to work for the UN to work with the USA agency.

Even so, he contacted Shuri and Nakia and told them his insecurities. They would get intelligence of Everett’s location and status. He couldn’t do anything as he had responsibilities that he couldn’t let unattended. He was a king of a nation after all. He trusted the women with it; he trusted them with his life.

Shuri and Nakia used all their abilities and contacts to find out where in the world was their favourite white man (Sorry, Bucky). Nakia found out that the man wasn’t on active service and he had been summoned by his superior and his status marked him as no longer part of the organization. It seemed that the man disappeared without explanation and he wasn’t trustworthy anymore. The younger was the one to track Everett position as she hacked into his accounts.

He was on New York to visit his ex-husband according to his phone’s record and his last GPS location. Shuri also mentioned of Strange’s accidents as a possible reason of the visit. That made T’Challa feel better as he was concerned for the blond and his affection to his ex-partner. He wasn’t jealous, no matter what Shuri said, but he was worried for the blond and, knowing where he was, didn’t disappeared it.

Despite of how much he wanted to fly to New York or send someone to ensure his safety, he couldn’t use his resources like that. Even using Shuri and Nakia had been excessive and an abuse of his power. It didn’t matter if no one would accuse him of it. So, he waited…just waited to Everett to call him if he needed his help.

But the princess of Wakanda didn’t do the same. Shuri located the hotel he was staying in, worried about his behavior. She had been monitoring all his activity without telling anyone. They, her family and her, would probably have a serious conversation about it and the importance’s of privacy. She called him to his hotel room as she could wait anymore. Something in her heart told her if she waited, it would be to late.

"¡Hey!" She saluted him as he answered. "Colonizer, it’s me, Shuri!"

"Shuri?" Everett’s voice sounded bad "How? What..." He sounded confused and possible drunk.

"You worried us with you little disappearing act." She said. "No one knew where you were or if you were okay."

"Did you…? " He started to talked. His words tripping over his others ones. "The meeting!" He replied as he remembered. "I am sorry…I am cannot help you anymore in the UN…"

"What?" She asked at the same time she opened a new tab on her screen and looked over Everett’s work status.

"I’m quited" He answered with a little giggle that turned into cries. "I’m sorry…" He tried to put himself together unsuccessfully. "I am useless!" He cried out.

"What the fuck are you saying?" She yelled angry and hurt at listening Everett’s self-hate.

"I’m useless!" He repeated. "He is right…Stephen is right!" He cried for a long moment. "What am I doing here?" He asked to nobody, lost in his mind. "why I am still here..."

"Stay with me, Everett!" Shuri ordered as she feared for his friend’s life. "Don’t you dare to leave me!" She yelled while she sent an emergency message to Nakia. "Don’t hang up on me, colonizer" She ordered frenetically. She could hear the man’s whimpers and how he put himself down. "I need you, Everett" She said. "Stay with me" She pledged.

They stayed in line for almost an hour and half; it will be a heck of phone bill. She listened to Everett’s wailing with the patience of a Saint. She half understood what happened and wanted to kill his ex-husband. Meanwhile, she transferred money of her own account to Nakia’s to pay her fly to New York. Her friend would pick up Everett and take him back home. She didn’t care if she was abusing her power and either Nakia. She hung up until Everett fell sleep.

It was difficult to Shuri to let other ones in charge but she trusted Nakia; she would get Everett in time before he made a stupid decision. She wanted to kill Stephen Strange but she couldn’t do it. Therefore, she worked in last project all night and day, drowning herself in numbers and science. She would not speak with her brother until Everett were in Wakanda.

She only could relax when Nakia sent her message. She had found Everett and they were on a plane to Lagos; they would take one of their aeroplanes and fly to Wakanda. She could breathe after 48 hours of stress. Her change of mood was noticed by her mother. Queen Ramonda was a wise woman and a carried mother; she knew when her two children were uneasy. So, without telling anyone, she checked over her babies. She was, ultimately, a Queen with a lot of resources.

"Is Everett safe with Nakia?" Queen Ramonda asked while she delivered a plate with hot food to her daughter. Shuri froze in her spot–. Do you think his liked the room he used the last time? –she continued asking without paying attention to her daughter’s surprise face– Or should I prepare another one? –she trough her an inquired look.

"I think his old bedroom will be alright." Shuri answered shyly as her actions were discovered like a little child doing what they didn’t supposed to do. "How…"

"I am your mother," She simply answered. "Now, eat your food and take a nap." She ordered while she walked out of Shuri’s lab. "You will need all your force when your brother found out what you did." She warned. "Even if you did well" She added proudly before leaving.

"Shit…" Shuri murmured to herself before following her mother’s orders.

T’Challa was finished a session with the council, he was just saying his farewell to M’Baku and wishing him a good return to the mountain, when Ayo came in and told him of Nakia and Everett’s arrival. Okoye was equally surprised as him but she followed him nevertheless. M’Baku did the same; he was curious.

Everett looked tiny next to Nakia, so different to the man they had seen months ago in Germany. He looked tired and vulnerable; a breeze could crush him. T’Challa cursed in his mind as he was right; something had happened to him. He wanted to take Everett in his arms and hide him from the world even if he didn’t know how or why he was there. But, before he could say anything, Shuri ran, passing next to him, and hugged the blond.

He looked around, searching for answers, but he stopped when his mother sent him a sharp look. She said without words they would have an explanation after they took care of the blond. Shuri held Everett hand and let him inside the palace, guiding him, and everyone immitted them. The princess took him to his room and made sure he was asleep comfortable before facing her brother.

She found him with her mother, Nakia, M’Baku and Okoye in his private office. Her brother was sitting behind his desk and had a severe expression in his face. He remaindered her of their father. She knew she was in trouble.

"Did you invade Everett’s privacy using Wakanda’s intelligence resources?" T’Challa asked.

"Yes, I did" She affirmed shameless. "I couldn’t wait and I did what I feel necessary." She continued firmly. "He needed us…he need us."

"There were others ways" Her brother scolded. "You know we cannot attract UN attention…"

"They didn’t it!" She replied. "If I hadn’t acted quickly as I did, he would have killed himself before we could do anything" SHe defended herself.

"It’s true." She said. "He was preparing to do it when I arrived to his hotel room." Ramonda and M’Baku cursed. "He resigned to his job, he called his layer and he prepared everything… he had a gun and pills" She explained.

"Why did he would do that?" Okoye asked.

"I don’t know all the story." Nakia answered. "I only know it had something to do with his ex-husband… "

"He hadn’t recuperated of his divorce." Shuri intervened. "He had never done…he acted as he did but it was a lie." T’Challa felt a string of jealousy. "He had always felt insignificant, specially at Stephen Strange’s side, and he dedicated his life to him" She was angry. "Losing him was like losing his anchor to this world…so he drowned himself in work." Her eyes started to fill with tears. "That man did something, I don’t know what, that push Everett to his limit… that fucking bastard."

"Shuri!" Her mother reprimand her with no real heat. She felt the same; Everett Ross had become important to her family, he had done everything to help them, in politics and personal life, since they met him. She felt thankful to him as he had helped her babies as a moral supporter.

"That doesn’t make right what you did it." T’Challa said to his sister after a long meditation. "But you did it for a good reason, for what it will not be consequences" He granted her. "We will help Everett as much as we can…" He ensured her with a sad smile to her face. "Now, return to your work…. Everyone" He ordered and he was left alone in his office.

Nakia used her unexpected return to visit her family; She had to return to Congo soon. Okoye started to plan new security protocols, contemplating Everett’s presence and the possible repercussions –internal and external– with the Dora Milaje. Shuri return to her lab and worked as every day. And M’Baku returned to his tribe after T’Challa promised he would notify him Everett’s status; the large man was interested in the blond as he remembered him for the time of Killmonger’s coup.

All seemed back to routine, except for T’Challa. He was supposed to be review a new law project but he couldn’t concentrate. He was reading the same line over an over again. He was starting to feel frustrated when his mother made her presence known.

"You should be with him" She said without interested. "I will do this." She took the papers for T’Challa hands. "Just for today." She added.  
"Mother?" He asked.

"You have the largest heart I had ever know." She said. "You love easily and hard, I’m proud of it." T’Challa looked at her with a lot emotions in his brown eyes. "Now, go and be at his side." She ordered and he, as an obedient son, did as he was said.

Everett was awake and out of the bed when T’Challa entered to his room. He was sitting in the balcony’s railing with sadness in his eyes. The king got afraid for Everett’s life as he was dangerously close to the edge. It was just necessary a little step forward to fall.

"Everett" He called him, trying to lure him back.

"I’m not going to kill myself." He answered like he could read the monarch’s mind. He was telling to both of them, T’Challa and himself. "I don’t know what I was thinking but I promise you…" He looked at him over his shoulder. "…I will not kill myself."

"Okay" T’Challa said as he got close. "Everything will be… "

"Okay?" Everett completed sarcastically. "Nothing is okay… I am not" He murmured "…I don’t even know what I’m doing here" He admitted to them.

"You’re here because we care about you." T’Challa sat next to him. "I care about you a lot." He revealed. Everett looked at him with surprised and lost expression. "You’ll be alright…you will recuperate yourself…" He promised with a smile. "We’ll figure it out" Everett shivered. "Together" He added.

Everett hugged the king, closing his eyes and smelling his scent, and he felt in home. In almost a year, he hadn’t had a place to called his home. It’s was recomforting to know he had one. Even if it was the place he would never imagine to be.

T’Challa hugged him and rested his check on the top of his head, feeling really calm after days of uncertainty, and started to plan. First, he would find the way to give him the Wakandian nationality for his own safety and, then, he would hire Everett as his link with the UN, Everett needed to work to be ground. He would give him a home and help him heal. The blond will be safe here with T’Challa and his people. He will ensure it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I am sorry for the Strangeross fans, this fic gave everpanther a point of advantage. But no worry to much, this is not end of Strangeross in this series. Although, the next series will feature Everett in Wakanda and his adventure as he heal and adapt to his new life.  
> I hope I don't break anyone fangirl heart and you don't hate me.
> 
> As always, I send you good vibes.
> 
> PS: Mono, :)


End file.
